new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
MGM Battles/Franchises
Here's the list of franchises for MGM Battles. MGM *''Circe, the Enchantress'' *''The Navigator'' *''He Who Gets Slapped'' *''Romola'' *''Janice Meredith'' *''Chu-Chin-Chow'' *''The Prairie Wife'' *''Seven Chances'' *''Zander the Great'' *''Never the Twain Shall Meet'' *''Go West'' *''The Viking'' *''The Bellamy Trial'' *''The Broadway Melody'' *''The Hollywood Revue of 1929'' *''The Divorcee'' *''The Big House'' *''Those Three French Girls'' *''A Free Soul'' *''The Champ'' *''Grand Hotel'' *''Pack Up Your Troubles'' *''Smilin’ Through'' *''Viva Villa!'' *''The Thin Man'' *''The Barretts of Wimpole Street'' *''David Copperfield'' *''Naughty Marietta'' *''Broadway Melody of 1936'' *''Mutiny on the Bounty'' *''A Tale of Two Cities'' *''The Great Ziegfeld'' *''Fury'' *''San Francisco'' *''Libeled Lady'' *''Captains Courageous'' *''Andy Hardy'' *''Test Pilot'' *''Boys Town'' *''Dr. Kildare'' *''Flirting with Fate'' *''Pygmalion'' *''Sweethearts'' *''Goodbye, Mr. Chips'' *''Ninotchka'' *''Gone with the Wind'' *''Nick Carter'' *''Haunted Honeymoon'' *''The Philadelphia Story'' *''Blossoms in the Dust'' *''Mrs. Miniver'' *''Random Harvest'' *''The Human Comedy'' *''Madame CurievGaslight'' *''Anchors Aweigh'' *''Libeled Lady'' *''The Yearling'' *''The Search'' *''Words and Music'' *''Battleground'' *''Father of the Bride'' *''King Solomon's Mines'' *''An American in Paris'' *''Quo Vadis'' *''Singin' in the Rain'' *''Ivanhoe'' *''Julius Caesar'' *''Main Street to Broadway'' *''Arena'' *''Kiss Me Kate'' *''Seven Brides for Seven Brothers'' *''Forever, Darling'' *''Lust for Life'' *''The Opposite Sex'' *''The Teahouse of the August Moon'' *''Silk Stockings'' *''Les Girls'' *''Action of the Tiger'' *''Cat on a Hot Tin Roof'' *''The Day They Robbed the Bank of England'' *''Morgan, the Pirate'' *''The Wonderful World of the Brothers Grimm'' *''Billy Rose's Jumbo'' *''A Ticklish Affair'' *''The Night of the Iguana'' *''The Yellow Rolls-Royce'' *''Zebra in the Kitchen'' *''A Patch of Blue'' *''Doctor Zhivago'' *''Blowup'' *''Grand Prix'' *''Far from the Madding Crowd'' *''The Shoes of the Fisherman'' *''The Fixer'' *''The Boy Friend'' *''The Weekend Murders'' *''Travels with My Aunt'' *''The Sunshine Boys'' *''Fame'' *''Pennies from Heaven'' *''A Stranger is Watching'' *''Cannery Row'' *''Shoot the Moon'' *''Diner'' *''Poltergeist'' *''The Secret of NIMH'' *''Pink Floyd - The Wall'' *''My Favorite Year'' *''The Year of Living Dangerously'' *''The Hunger'' *''Nana, the True Key of Pleasure'' *''Strange Brew'' *''Brainstorm'' *''Moonstruck'' *''A Fish Called Wanda'' *''All Dogs Go to Heaven'' *''Rocky'' *''Thelma & Louise'' *''That's Entertainment!'' *''Get Shorty'' *''Autumn in New York'' *''Legally Blonde'' *''Barbershop'' *''Igor'' MGM Television *''Gavilan'' *''We Got It Made'' *''Cutter to Houston'' *''Empire'' *''George Washington'' *''Paper Dolls'' *''Kids Incorporated'' *''Lady Blue'' *''Jack and Mike'' *''Karen's Song'' *''Sea Hunt'' *''thirtysomething'' *''Knightwatch'' *''Straight to the Heart'' *''The Young Riders'' *''Against the Law'' *''James Bond Jr.'' *''Nightmare Café'' *''LAPD: Life on the Beat'' *''Dead Man's Gun'' *''The Lionhearts'' *''Sex Wars'' *''Leap Years'' *''She Spies'' *''Chappelle's Show'' *''Dead Like Me'' *''Animal Atlas'' *''Dante's Cove'' *''Sports Action Team'' *''First Business'' *''Cash Cab'' *''Vikings'' *''Paternity Court'' *''The Handmaid's Tale'' *''Beat Shazam'' *''TKO: Total Knock Out'' *''D.C. Follies'' *''Nightmare Classics'' *''Cagney & Lacey'' *''Just Men!'' *''Lottery!'' *''Kay O'Brien'' *''Hollywood Squares'' *''Adderly'' *''High Rollers'' *''Equal Justice'' *''Glory Days'' *''21 Beacon Street'' *''Mister Ed'' *''The Beverly Hillbillies'' *''Petticoat Junction'' *''The Addams Family'' *''Green Acres'' *''The Trials of O'Brien'' *''Eye Guess'' *''The Double Life of Henry Phyfe'' *''The Face Is Familiar'' *''The Pruitts of Southampton'' *''Personality'' *''Dundee and the Culhane'' *''The Debbie Reynolds Show'' *''Bearcats!'' *''Ozzie's Girls'' *''Mary Hartman, Mary Hartman'' *''Big Hawaii'' *''King'' *''240-Robert'' *''Cagney & Lacey'' *''Prince Planet'' *''Johnny Sokko and His Flying Robot'' *''Video Village'' *''People Will Talk'' *''Shenanigans'' *''PDQ'' *''Showdown'' *''Hollywood Squares''/''Storybook Squares'' *''Temptation'' *''Funny You Should Ask'' *''Gambit'' *''Runaround'' *''Amateur's Guide to Love'' *''Baffle'' *''All-Star Baffle'' *''High Rollers'' *''The Magnificent Marble Machine'' *''Hot Seat'' *''To Say the Least'' *''Body by Jake'' *''Flipper'' *''Baby, I'm Back'' *''Supercarrier'' *''Boy Meets Boy'' *''House Rules'' *''Bands Reunited'' *''10 Years Younger'' *''He's a Lady'' *''Vanderpump Rules'' *''Botched'' *''Sweet Home Oklahoma'' *''World of Giants'' *''Tales of the Vikings'' *''The Troubleshooters'' *''The Dennis O'Keefe Show'' *''Men into Space'' *''The Aquanauts'' *''Miami Undercover'' *''Stoney Burke'' *''The Outer Limits'' *''The Patty Duke Show'' *''East Side/West Side'' *''The New Phil Silvers Show'' *''Hollywood and the Stars'' *''Lawbreakers'' *''My Mother the Car'' *''Mona McCluskey'' *''The Milton Berle Show'' *''The Rat Patrol'' *''Hey, Landlord'' *''It's About Time'' *''The Super 6'' *''Super President'' *''The Mothers-In-Law'' MGM Cartoons *''Barney Bear'' *''Count Screwloose'' *''Flip the Frog'' *''Happy Harmonies'' *''Screwball Squirrel'' *''Butch the Dog'' *''Willie Whopper'' *''The Pink Panther'' *''The Inspector'' *''Roland and Rattfink'' *''The Ant and the Aardvark'' *''Tijuana Toads'' *''The Blue Racer'' *''Hoot Kloot'' *''The Dogfather'' *''Here Comes the Grump'' *''The Barkleys'' *''Bailey's Comets'' *''The Oddball Couple'' *''Baggy Pants and the Nitwits'' *''Misterjaw'' *''Crazylegs Crane'' *''The Mouse and the Blue Wolf'' *''Blipper the Clownfish'' *''MGM Cartoons One-Shots'' United Artists Orion Pictures *''Amityville'' *''Split Images'' *''First Blood'' *''Lone Wolf McQuade'' *''Breathless'' *''Yellowbeard'' *''Class'' *''Zelig'' *''Easy Money'' *''Strange Invaders'' *''Under Fire'' *''Gorky Park'' *''Scandalous'' *''Broadway Danny Rose'' *''Harry & Son'' *''The Hotel New Hampshire'' *''Up the Creek'' *''The Bounty'' *''Beat Street'' *''A Breed Apart'' *''Cheech and Chong's The Corsican Brothers'' *''The Woman in Red'' *''Amadeus'' *''Heartbreakers'' *''The Terminator'' *''The Cotton Club'' *''The Falcon and the Snowman'' *''The Mean Season'' *''The Bay Boy'' *''The Purple Rose of Cairo'' *''Desperately Seeking Susan'' *''Code of Silence'' *''Secret Admirer'' *''The Heavenly Kid'' *''The Return of the Living Dead'' *''Flesh & Blood'' *''Beer'' *''Maxie'' *''Remo Williams: The Adventure Begins'' *''The Longshot'' *''F/X'' *''Hannah and Her Sister'' *''Just Between Friends'' *''At Close Range'' *''Back to School'' *''Miracles'' *''Haunted Honeymoon'' *''Foreign Body'' *''Something Wild'' *''Hoosiers'' *''Three Amigos'' *''Platoon'' *''Radio Days'' *''Making Mr. Right'' *''Malone'' *''The Believers'' *''RoboCop'' *''No Way Out'' *''Lionheart'' *''Hotel Colonial'' *''Best Seller'' *''House of Games'' *''No Man's Land'' *''Throw Momma from the Train'' *''September'' *''Opera'' *''The Couch Trip'' *''Cherry 2000'' *''The Unbearable Lightness of Being'' *''The In Crowd'' *''The House on Carroll Street'' *''Dominick and Eugene'' *''Johnny Be Good'' *''Colors'' *''Bull Durham'' *''Monkey Shines'' *''Married to the Mob'' *''Eight Men Out'' *''Without a Clue'' *''Another Woman'' *''Mississippi Burning'' *''Dirty Rotten Scoundrels'' *''Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure'' *''Farewell to the King'' *''Speed Zone'' *''Lost Angels'' *''Great Balls of Fire!'' *''UHF'' *''Rude Awakening'' *''The Package'' *''Heart of Dixie'' *''Erik the Viking'' *''Crimes and Misdemeanors'' *''Valmont'' *''Prancer'' *''She-Devil'' *''Everybody Wins'' *''Madhouse'' *''The Last of the Finest'' *''Love at Large'' *''The First Power'' *''Miami Blues'' *''Cadillac Man'' *''Navy SEALs'' *''State of Grace'' *''The Hot Spot'' *''Dances with Wolves'' *''Mermaids'' *''Alice'' *''Eve of Destruction'' *''The Silence of the Lambs'' *''Mystery Date'' *''Little Man Tate'' *''Article 99'' *''Shadows and Fog'' *''Love Field'' *''Married to It'' *''The Dark Half'' *''Me and the Kid'' *''Playmaker'' *''Car 54, Where Are You?'' *''China Moon'' *''Clifford'' *''The Favor'' *''Shere Goes My Baby'' *''Blue Sky'' *''The Substitute'' *''Original Gangstas'' *''The Arrival'' *''Phat Beach'' *''Retroactive'' *''8 Heads in a Duffel Bag'' *''City of Industry'' *''Behind Enemy Lines'' *''Ulee's Gold'' *''The Locusts'' *''Gang Related'' *''Best Men'' *''Storefront Hitchcock'' *''Music from Another Room'' *''Phantasm Oblivion'' *''One Man's Hero'' *''The Town That Dreaded Sundown'' *''Tell'' *''We'll Never Have Paris'' *''Night Owls'' *''Winning: The Racing Life of Paul Newman'' *''Fort Tilden'' *''The Wannabe'' *''Diablo'' *''Ava's Possessions'' *''Jane Wants a Boyfriend'' *''Welcome to Happiness'' *''Buddymoon'' *''How He Fell in Love'' *''Don't Worry Baby'' *''Spaceman'' *''Billionaire Ransom'' *''Summer of 8'' *''Happy Birthday'' *''Go North'' *''Lost in Florence'' *''Get the Girl'' *''My Name Is Emily'' *''Wish Upon'' *''Almost Friends'' *''Anna and the Apocalypse'' The Cannon Group, Inc. 21st Century Film Corporation Lightworkers Media *''The Bible'' *''The Dovekeepers'' *''Ben-Hur'' *''Son of God'' Epix *''Berlin Station'' *''Graves'' *''Get Shorty'' *''America Divided'' *''The Contender'' *''Godfather of Harlem'' MGM Interactive *''Wirehead'' *''Machine Hunter'' *''Tomorrow Never Dies'' *''Tiny Tank: Up Your Arsenal'' Other *MGM Music *MGM Networks *MGM DVD *MGM On Stage *MGM Consumer Products *Casa Club TV